


I wanna scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs / but i’m afraid someone else will hear me

by dark_willow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_willow/pseuds/dark_willow





	I wanna scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs / but i’m afraid someone else will hear me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguish/gifts), [fro_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fro_baby/gifts).



It’s not like he hadn’t ever tried to broach the subject - he couldn’t even count the number of times he had “joked” about what a cute couple they would make, or how a quick kiss onstage would be just what the fans wanted. Patrick had always brushed it off, of course, in that oh-so-adorably awkward way of his.

It was even more awkward because Pete knew that Patrick wasn’t quite straight - over the past few months, he had seen him take a few guys home as well. It almost made it hurt even more - knowing that sexual orientation wasn’t the only thing in the way. Pete was used to that sort of dilemma. He could handle those feelings. A lifetime of crushes on straight boys helped prepare you for that kind of thing. But no, Patrick just… wasn’t interested in him like that.

Every now and then, the doubts would creep back into his mind. Maybe his hints hadn’t been clear enough. Maybe Patrick was just really really oblivious. Maybe what he really needed to do was just to bite the bullet and be direct about it - walk up to him and tell him once and for all. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never think of the right thing to say. Pete Wentz, king of dramatic lyrics and cheesy romance, couldn’t think of the right way to tell a boy that he had a crush on him.

He didn’t know how to be serious without being awkward. He didn’t know how to be forward without making Patrick uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to tell this man - his bandmate, his songwriting partner, his best friend - that he was head over heels, totally obsessed with him. He didn’t know what would be appropriate, or what would push their at-times strained partnership to a breaking point, destroying their friendship, and probably the band in the process.

That would probably be the worst thing. Pete couldn’t stand it if he lost Patrick. He needed him, needed his friendship, needed this band. These were his friends, this was his dream, this was everything he had ever wanted. Their hard work was finally starting to pay off - after weeks of sleeping on floors and driving around in their shitty van, things were finally starting to pick up. They had just finished recording their first real album, which was going to be released by a real label. Their shows were slowly getting bigger and bigger. Things were going well.

So, of course, Pete was terrified. Terrified that he would fuck something up, would ruin this dream life, would ruin the band. Would ruin things with Patrick.

So. he stayed silent. Well, not silent - he tried to keep up the same amount of half-flirtatious jokes, desperate to act like things were just normal. Tried to hide his jealousy when he saw Patrick flirting with someone else, tried to hide the fact that half of these songs were really written about him. Tried to pretend that he didn’t get this weird tingly feeling in his stomach whenever they accidentally touched. Tried to not think back to that one cold night where they had had to cuddle together under a blanket on the floor for warmth. Tried to not see those eyes in his dreams.

He tried to pretend that he wasn’t in love.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
